Claire's wish
by SurfandSnowRider
Summary: what would happen if Claire really did get her wish
1. Chapter 1

AQUAMARINE: 

WHAT HAPPENED WHEN CLAIRE GETS HER WISH

Ok so those of you out there who haven't seen the movie, I suggest you watch it before you read this, otherwise you'll be totally lost and it will spoil it for you. (this is my first post and any criticism is welcome.)

* * *

It was the end of summer, me and Claire had met a mermaid named Aquamarine and she promised us a wish in three days if she found love. Well now we just watched as Aquamarine was pushed into the ocean right in front of her boyfriend, right as he totally crushed Aqua. we rushed out to the bayou that she was desperately holding on to, she had apparently not found love and her father was furious, and to her, he was right. It seemed as if we weren't going to get our wish after all, it seemed as though I really was moving away.

Aqua cried as she went over what happed and how she was unable to find love, it seemed like she had it, but it was to far out of her reach. She was about to leave when I thought of something, I lover her as a friend, both me and Claire did, and as soon as I said that, Aqua's father stopped the storm and Clair was given her wish. I could finally stay and we wouldn't have to move, we could all be friends, me Claire and Aqua.

"So Claire what's your wish? It could be anything you want. You name it and ill grant it." said Aqua.

Claire hanging on to the bayou sat their going over everything she could wish for.

"I wish for…a wish for both me _and_ Hailey to have a wish."

Aqua had to think that one over, you could tell nobody ever wished that before.

"fine, you wish is my command though I'm not entirely sure if transposable, but you can try it out and see if it worked."

A wish of my very own! I had to think real hard on what I was going to wish for, something all of us could enjoy, something that could keep us together even if she didn't wish me to stay.

"well I wish that Hailey would stay here and live on the beach with us, and that her mom still got a marine biologists dream job here." Claire said as she closed her eyes real tight,

"Ok. You wished it I'll grant it." said Aqua.

I was so happy, I just went up and hugged Claire.

"Now you and me can really be friends forever." I whispered into her ear.

"Hailey you still have your wish." Aqua said swimming up to us.

I leaned in close to Claire and whispered in her ear.

"what if you and I were able to go and visit Aqua, what if we became mermaids that wouldn't grow tails when the sun set, what if we could swim in the ocean with her. Now that you have overcome you fear of water how cool would it be if you could never drown or worry about sinking."

Claire gave a worried look and whispered back:

"yeah, but wouldn't it be dangerous if anyone found out. What would happen if we were caught, we're dead meat then."

"no one has to know, we'll only go out every once in a while, besides we can wish that only when we _want _to become mermaids will we turn into them, that way no one will ever find out, and we can still go swimming, everything works out, and it allows us to visit her."

"fine, but it's not my fault if we end up on one of your moms next big dissection platters."

I turned to Aqua, as excited as ever and made the wish.

"I wish that me and Claire were mermaids that only grew tails when we want and no time else, that means no growing tails after the sunsets or when we touch water." I said proud that I had made my wish down to the last syllable

"your wish is my command, though I have to warn you, the only time you have no control is on the night of the full moon, I can't stop it there, and all the regular rules will apply."

Both me and Claire looked at each other a little worried and not knowing what to do. I had already made the wish so now we were stuck with it.

Alright so this isn't the best, but if I get enough good responses, I'll continue into the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

AQUAMARINE:WHAT HAPPENS WHAN CLAIRE GETS HER WISH: CHAPTER 2

If you haven't read chapter 1 I suggest you do so. It'll help u follow the story, and if its off line tell me and I'll post it again.

* * *

Ok so my wish wasn't the greatest, but hey, we had the power to become mermaids and to visit Aquamarine whenever we wanted. Me and Claire would also get to go to high school together, so in the end it was pretty much a win, win, lose situation. So ok there was only one down to it, we grow tails when the full moon hits it, as far as I'm conserved its no big deal, but Claire on the other hand wasn't as content.

"I can't believe you made such a dumb wish!" she said as she paced back and forth in the rec. room.

"you need to learn to lighten up. Come on its not that bad, once a month, we have the most amazing powers and your freaking out because of a once a moth thing, seriously, chill."

Obviously my words had no effect on her what so ever, she continued on in her tizzy fit over the matter.

"what if I have something important going on, during the full moon, we'll be exposed!"

Now she was getting on my nerves.

"the moon usually doesn't rise till night, giving you enough time to get home, and it sets in the morning, we can practically sleep it through. Seriously, chill."

Claire finely stopped pacing, reliving me of my worry that she would wear a hole in the floor straight to china.

"all right so it isn't that bad." she said

"yeah, its awesome."

She looked at the calendar and gave a sad look.

"we only have two days of summer left. Than back to school""*uhh* you just ruined the moment, why do you always have to do that."

she gave a warm smile, then looked up at the painting of the setting sun.

"Member, you said that the night Aqua came in, the night of that big storm."

"yeah and as I recall your grandma scared us half to death."

I too looked at the small picture, remembering that in the three days aqua was here our lives had changed for the better, she made life so much more fun to live in the small Florida town. I thought of all kinds of things we could do, then I came up with one.

"I know what we're going to do tomorrow." I said excited to go out and try our new powers.

"what?" she asked, a curios smile on her face.

"we're going down to Aqua's home."

Claire just looked at me as if was crazy.

"what? Oh no, your not dragging me down there, besides you don't know where it is." she said proud that she was able to find a way out of things.

" oh come on, its close by, I'm sure of it."

I looked out the window at the dark world outside, tomorrow I was going down there and no one was going to tell me other wise, I had my mind made up and nothing else was going to stop me.

"I'm going down there, but you don't have to come." I said slyly, knowing she would probably come.

"fine, but your not going alone, I'm coming with you." she said.

We cradled in our sleeping bags and drifted off to sleep, excited of the next days plans and seeing Aquamarine again. Se had helped change our lives, and she proved to her under water world that love exists, besides, how bad could seeing an underwater place be. That was mistake number one.

I go by responses so if I get more good ones then I'll continue.


	3. Chapter 3

AQUAMARINE:

WHAT HAPPENES WHEN CLAIRE GETS HER WISH:

CHAPTER3

Dawn broke on the second to last day of summer, sending a ray of crimson across the sky, and awaking me before my usual time. I sleepily woke up to a snoring Claire, and a beautiful sun rise, but all beauty was momentarily forgotten by the thought of seeing the underwater Atlantis. I nudged Claire who was half sprawled across the bed.

"Claire! Wake up!" I whispered

She moved a bit but was still fast asleep.

"Come on we're going to go see Aqua today!" I whispered even more fiercely.

I nudged her harder.

"Claire!…Your hopeless." I shoved her, apparently too hard, and she fell right off the bed. I rushed to the edge and looked over. 

"Claire?" I called

"Are you still alive?" 

She gave a thumbs up from under an array of covers and bed sheets.

"ouch." she said in a muffled tone

She slowly sat up and pushed the covers away.

"what time is it?" she asked half asleep.

"5:45" I said

She grabbed her pillow and put the covers over her head.

"I think your grandparents moved us back into your house." I said taking a full view of my surroundings.

"figures they never like me to sleep in the rec. room." 

She got up and put all the covers back on the bed in one big heap.

"tell me again why we're up so early?" Claire asked yawning.

"Aquamarine? Atlantis? Ring a bell?"

"oh yeah! So when are we going?" 

"Now. We'll leave a note for your grandparents saying we went out for the day." 

We quickly dressed and ran outside straight toward the ocean . Our feet in the water, we looked at each other not sure of ourselves.

"Maybe we should practice in the pool first." Claire said.

I was a worried about the whole thing, but agreed with her.

"fine, the pool first."

We ran over, and I dove in, with Claire slowly walking her way in, still shaky about the whole water thing.

"ok so just think about the tail and it will appear." I said, shutting my eyes tight and thinking as hard as I could. Suddenly I submerged under water, I opened my eyes and saw everything crystal clear, it was like I was wearing invisible goggles, but without the pressure of them. I slowly began swimming around the pool, clumsily at first, but gradually getting better. My tail was like Aqua's except a richer darker blue, it shone in the pool, and for a minute I forgot I was human, but Claire brought me back to reality. I popped my head out of the pool and looked toward Claire who was closing her eyes and saying:

"come on grow. grow tail." 

She was trying her hardest but for some reason it wasn't working. Suddenly her legs changed into a pinkish white tail. It was almost peach, yet it had a pinkish tone.

"I did it!" she said swimming around the pool. I submerged with her, and together we swam around. 

"hey Claire!" I said as clear as if I was above water

"we can talk!" she said surprised

"of course, how do you think Aqua talks to her dad? Really, your hearing me through your mind" I said

"well are we going to go?" she said

"yeah, lets go now."

We though of getting rid of our tails and instantly they disappeared.

"lets go find Aqua." I said as we stood at the edged of the ocean. 

We held hands and walked into the waves, then brought out our tails as we got deeper. Together we swam in the warm Florida ocean. Looking at all the different fish and sea creatures. Together we swam deeper and deeper, almost as fast as a speed boat. I looked out for Atlantis, but could not spot it.

"maybe I got to excited." I said to Claire.

Suddenly, I saw a large tall formation of what appeared to just be a shadow, but when I looked closer, I saw a huge castle like housing. It had two perfectly round towers, and a large wall around it. It was a deep blue, but turned the colors of the rainbow in the light. 

"there it is Claire. Atlantis." 

when we got closer, we saw small houses, kind of like the ones on land, except these had flat tops, were mer-people sat lounging, or gardening, or mer-children played in the deep warm ocean. There were large business buildings, and small shops, but none came close the glory of the castle. Each building was also a pastel color. So the whole city shone in the caressing sun. the only problem was the large bubble enclosing the whole city, and the two mean guards at the entrance. I slowly swam up and greeted the two guards who were eyeing us suspiciously.

"hi. I'm Hailey and this is Claire, and if you don't mind, we're here to see…"

Before I could get anything else out, the guards handcuffed me and Claire, and dragged us inside without a word.

"Hailey what's going to happen to us?" Claire said 

I didn't know what to say. We appeared to be going to be going to underwater jail and even I didn't know why. Talking to the guards was mistake number two. Me and Claire were stuck in a foreign place, with no way out.

Tell me how this is, and the more you respond the more I'll Wright 


	4. Chapter 4

AQUAMARINE:

WHAT HAPPENED WHEN CLAIRE GOT HER WISH:

CHAPTER: 4

Alright everyone I'm so sorry I didn't get this story out sooner, I've been busy with so many other one's that its hard to concentrate on this one, and I kind of forgot about it, but your responses sure did keep me going, so thanks to all you out there who kept responding as I kept writing

-Izzy Cooper

Ps: try my poll and vote on what you think I should write next, that and you can now E-mail me directly I made my address available timeteam77 at yahoo

* * *

I awoke to the small hint of light showing through the cracked door to the right of us. Claire was out cold, sleeping on the hard stone floor. That was the thing about her, she could sleep anywhere at just about anytime but dinner. I watched as she slowly stirred and began to float in the water around her.

"Morning Claire."

I said as she slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Suddenly she backed up against the bars to the left, and cried out in fear.

"Were am I!?! What's going on?!?"

She said pressed even harder against the wall.

"Chill Clairedy-cat, were still in the jail cell."

Against the wall my words sounded dull and bland, but I really did feel bad for Claire. She sat down and lay against the hard stone wall, a frown on her already worried face.

"What If we're stuck here for a long time? What if they forget we're even here and we live the rest of our lives under water?"

The through raced through my mind as I imagined us mermaids forever.

"Claire, you worry way too much. Don't forget Aqua is up there, and as soon as she finds out we're down here, I'm sure we'll leave and everything will be okay."

Even though I tried to sound encouraging my words seemed to echo empty and hopeless as if for some reason I knew we weren't getting out of here. I tried to encourage myself with happy thoughts but no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't seem to get the thought of overhanging doom out of my mind.

Suddenly the large steel door that led way into the dark narrow jail creaked open as several rays of light shot into the dimness of the cell. A tall young merman with a sharp looking spear, and a face of utter grimness came swimming into the hall. He took out a ring of shiny silver keys and began to unlock the door. We both jumped up in excitement and quickly hurried to the door thrilled that we were finally getting out of the terrible dump they called jail.

"the one called Hailey is to proceed, the one called Claire is to stay here." The merman's rough and almost enforcing voice rang throughout the walls. I looked up directly into his face.

"listen, I know that only I am supposed to go, but I don't leave my friend, no matter what. Besides, she'll freak out. You should've seen what she did at my pool party in 6th grade, when I went underwater, and hid under a pile of inertubes."

The merman just looked confused as if he didn't know what to think of this strange person. That and Claire was really steamed that I actually told some one about the pool party accident, but hey, we're at the bottom of the ocean, I doubt that this merman even understood half of what I was talking about.

"I have direct orders from the king himself. I am to only bring Hailey."

I stood there hands folded and face dead set there was no way I was leaving this cell without Claire, that and who knows what would happen to either of us once we were separated.

"Listen shark boy, I told you it's double or nothing."

The merman turned bright red, and stamped his spear down. A ripple of gold shone from it them crossed over me, in an instant, I turned back to my human form, catching me off guard, and filling my mouth with water. I panicked and clawed forward.

"Hailey!" Claire sprang forward and tried to grab at the merman.

"Turn her back!" she yelled

I knew that if it was possible to show tears underwater, Clare's cheeks would be streaming with them. How could this so called guard be so cruller, Claire was worried enough, why did he have to torment her more.

"fine!" I coughed through the water

"I'll go."

Instantly I changed back, and stood there gaping for breath my hand clutching my neck as I regained my position. The merman opened the door, and slowly, I followed him, leaving behind Claire, and going into an unknown world. On that now terrified me.

Alright send your responses in and tell me how your like this one, if you like it I'll write on, but if you don't tell me and I'll change it.


	5. Chapter 5

AQUAMARIME:  
WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF CLAIRE GOT HER WISH:  
CHAPTER: 5

As soon as we had come out of the jail cell, the bright light of the noon day sun had blinded me. We climb a few steps, and as soon as I got my vision back, I could see a magnificent courtyard entrance to the main palace. Large white columns almost twenty feet stood supporting the sea colored roof top. In the center stood a large statue of what I assumed to be the king. He stood tall with his broad shoulders and heavily muscled arms. In his right hand he held a beautifully decorated spear, and in the other he held a large scroll that he seemed to be crushing with his large fingers. On his head he wore a coral crow, and the whole statue seemed to say 'I am king. Listen to my orders or perish.' I now knew why Aqua was so determined to prove him wrong. Behind me were two large golden gates that seemed to tower above the whole town stretched below them. We swam up the snow white steps that led into the main greeting area. This room was filled with red seaweed carpets, and golden couches padded with sea sponge. As the guard led me on we walked down a large hallway, filled with fishing hooks, nets, and other human items. Finally we came to the kings thrown room. It was a large marbled room, with deep red seaweed carpets, crossed swords and spears, and harpoons. There on the golden thrown sat the king. His blonde hair resembled Aqua's, but instead of blue eyes, his were dark brown. He seemed at least 6'5 if not bigger, and in his right hand was the spear that I had seen in the statue before.

"The great king, Oceanus the third." The young guard said giving a large bow.

I just stood there, not exactly knowing what I should do.

"umm… hi, I'm Hailey, is Aqua here?" I said I a faint voice. As I listened to myself, I began to sound like Claire. I could hear her calling me the Clairdy-cat

"SILENCE!" The king's loud voice boomed as I echoed off the walls and resounded in my ears.

"I know very well who you are! You are the one who helped my daughter in her rebellion! You filled her mid with senseless ideas and caused her to fall in love with a blasted human! Then you have the audacity to wish to become on of her own kind! You broke so many rules I don't know were to start with your punishment!"

I was glad that I was behind the young guard. The kings eyes seemed to turn a bright crimson as he yelled at me.

"Wait just a minute. I helped your daughter not marry someone she didn't even love. And we helped a mermaid, so we rightfully got a wish, and as far as I know, it's not against your rules. Me and my best friend Claire made friends with your daughter, and all we wanted was for some way to visit her."

My blood seemed to rise as I went on, but along with mine, so also did the kings rise.

"Fool! How dare you speak against me in my own palace for that you shall pay! I will strip you of everything you hold dear, as by mermaid law! But before I make my final decree bring in the one called Claire."

Within a flash the young guard was gone, and soon he returned wit Claire, who after seeing the king didn't leave my side.

"Let it be know, these two are to be stripped of all their human abilities, made a permanent resident of the ocean, and Atlantis. They are to never see my daughter again, and they are to never be known as friends again. I shall take the one thing away from you that you two treasurer the most, your friendship. Guards!" he called in a loud booming voice and two other older guards came rushing in.

"see to it that these two never see each other again."

And with a wave of his spear, Oceanus removed our human powers, and motioned for the guards to take us away.

"Claire!" I called out as the young guard and an older one pulled me away from my best friend.

"Hailey! Don't let them do this! Please. Hailey!" Claire called out as the dragged her through the door.

"Claire!" I called as the young guard pulled me through another door and out into the court yard. I struggled and kicked as soon as the older guard left us alone.

"you can't take me away!" I said as I got free. I swam as fast as I could but was no match. Soon the guard caught me, and handcuffed me. We swam through the streets of the town, farther and farther from the palace, down ally's and side streets until we came to a row of houses, each with an ocean colored roof. He led me inside one of them, and uncuffed me.

"Welcome to your new home. I am Sam, and will be making sure you stay put and only wander only within a 1 mile radius. Is there anything you request of." He said with a bow.

"Yeah. tell your king I will find Hailey, and Aqua, and I'm going to leave here with my human powers. Got that shark boy."

All he did was bow and swim out of the house.

I bowed my head and buried it in my dark blue table. How could I have been so dumb? I tried to keep our friendship, but instead, I did the opposite. Some way I had to find Claire, but first I had to find Aqua, and tell her of all that happened. I was going to get out of here, and I was going to be human again. No matter what.

Tell me what you think. The more you respond, the more I write, also look up my e-mail on chptr 4. it's a dot com address by the way


	6. Chapter 6

AQUAMRINE:  
WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF CLAIRE GOT HER WISH:  
CHAPTER: 6 

By the time I awoke, the bright full moon that reflected in the water was well over head, shinning down on the small part of town, and giving a false sense of peace through out.

"All right Hailey, find Aqua, find Claire." I whispered under my breath as I crept out of the measly shack the king dared call a suitable living space. Down the small street I went, getting closer and closer to the ever looming castle above. Down hidden alleys and through the narrowest of streets, several feet away two mean looking guards paced in the warm water. It really did look like the king was serious about having her stay within the certain radius of her so called house.

"I can do this." I said taking in a big gulp of air. Slowly I swam to the top of the white plastered house, and rested on the roof. I peeked over at the guards slowly pacing up and own the street. Right as both of them had their backs turned, I swam across to the other roof top then back down to the semi worn cobble stone road. With only the moon to guide me, I went strait to the castle gates, which I swam over, and right into the main court yard. Up above in one of the towers, a single light, broke the moon light waters. Up I swam to the open window, were Aquamarine sat on seaweed woven bed, combing out her hair.

"Aqua." I whispered through the window

"Aquamarine."

She looked up, and startled to see me, shot toward the window.

"Hailey? What are you doing here?" she asked curiously

"It's Claire, we came to visit you, and you dad separated us. He called it a punishment, and I was lucky enough to even get this far."

Angered aqua grabbed her necklace, slipped it on, and went through the window, right next to me.

"I knew my dad was up to something, he's been acting really strange lately, come on, I know were Claire is." She said swimming over the gate, and out into the town. I followed her through street after street, until we came to an identical shack like house. Aqua opened the door, and reveled a scared Claire, hunched in a corner.

"Claire!" I said swimming up to her.

"Lets go home Claire. I said as she got up."

She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hailey, I thought I was never going to see you again."

Aqua led us through the door, after we had all properly greeted each other.

"Okay, here's your human powers back" Aqua said as too out a small trident and pointed it at each of us.

"Aqua, thanks." I said as I hugged her

"Yeah, I don't know what we'd do without you." Claire said as she said good bye.

"I'm sorry about my dad, and from now on, I'll be the one to visit you guys." She said handing each of us a mermaid necklace.

"Anytime you hold this, I'll come to you guys, so long as you're near water, and the same goes for me. Their mermaid pagers kind of. Only real mermaids get to wear them."

We hugged aqua on last time, and said our goodbyes as we headed back toward the main land.

"hey Hails." Claire said as we reached the shore

"Yeah, Claire." I said

"lets stick with calling Aqua, instead of visiting her." She said a faint smile on her face.

For the first time, in what seemed like so long, I touched the cool wet sand with my feet as we walked up to Clare's beach house.

"Yeah, the only adventure I'll ever take again is Co-Ed P.E. with you." I said a faint laugh on my lips.

"I agree." She said as we reached the Beach Club stairs.

"How are we going to explained this to our parents?" She said.

Great, one more adventure I had to deal with.

"I don't know, all I want to do is lay in a dry bed for once."

Claire agreed as we went inside. Boy was it good to be home, and if there was one thing I knew, it was that I would be sticking to land for now on, I had had enough excitement of the time. Besides, why go back, when I had everything I could ask for on land. I was finally home, and no one was going to stop me from staying there, not even the King himself.

Tell me what you think, and write me some reviews. I pretty much think this is the ending at least for now


End file.
